Antes del Amanecer
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha] Bien! Dedicado a todas las que lo pidieron XD. Inuyasha se despierta demasiado temprano y eso le hace pensar sobre todos los sentimientos que guarda en su interior [Shonen Ai]


**Antes del Amanecer **

Por: Yuka 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes que componen esta serie no me pertenecen, por mas que así lo quiera sino que son de Rumiko, aunque si Rumiko me regalara todos los derechos sobre Naraku... no me quejaría!... Ya sé! se vale soñar... pero saben que! el argumento del fic es todo mío y como es mío haré lo que quiera XDDDD!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Este es un Yaoi... a ver esperen... ha no... es un shonen-Ai XD bueno, es de SesshoumaruxInuyasha, aunque he de advertir que esta demasiado meloso XD, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;) Dedicado a las lindas chicas que lo pidieron XD

* * *

Mis ojos me duelen y es que he estado la mayor parte de la noche despierto, mas aun así no tengo nada de sueño. Decido por fin levantarme de donde estoy acostado, miro sin interés la ventana que da al pequeño balcón, lanzo un suspiro desilusionado, vaya ni siquiera ha empezado a amanecer.

Y sigo despierto sin poder dormir...

Coloco con suavidad mis pies sobre el helado suelo de madera de esa habitación, moviéndome lentamente, para hacer el menor movimiento posible y es que no quiero despertarte... Te ves tan dulce y relajado mientras duermes...

Y quiero que sigas así.

Tomo entre mis manos aquella prenda que casi me hace caer al suelo junto con ella al enredarse entre mis pies, la reconozco al extenderla, es la parte superior de tu kimono, aquel tan blanco como la nieve pero con ese tono carmesí que lo distingue y que dibuja algunas flores sobre la tela. Lo paso sobre mi espalda, cubriéndome con el, cierro mis ojos al darme cuenta que lleva tu exquisito aroma, mismo que me embriaga y al tener esa prenda sobre mi me parece que eres tú, que estas abrazándome con tus poderosos brazos.

Abro mis ojos lentamente dándome cuenta de lo largo y grande que me queda, pero al mismo tiempo lo suave y cálido que es. Giro mi rostro para mirarte, sigues placidamente dormido, mi rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras me alejo hacia aquella amplia ventana. Abriéndola, mientras salgo al pequeño y frió balcón. Ahora mi mente se llena de recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos, pero valieron la pena vivirlos, ya que al final encontré mi verdadera felicidad, aunque jamás hubiera creído que la encontraría en ti.

Pero sabes... me alegro que sea así...

Decido que ya es suficiente, mas bien mi corazón me dice que ya es suficiente, no puede estar alejado mucho tiempo de ti. Entro nuevamente a la habitación, cerrando la pesada ventana tras de mi. Escucho con claridad tu suave respiración y los fuertes latidos de tu invencible corazón. Pero aun no puedo acercarme a ti, mis pasos se detienen y mis ojos solo pueden observarte en silencio, eres tan necesario para mi, mas de lo que nadie lo fue en mi vida.

Pero hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad siento por ti. Por que no fue solo la pasión lo que nos unió desde aquella noche, fueron todos los sentimientos que ambos guardábamos el uno para el otro. Sentimientos escondidos que ahora nos mantienen juntos y son nuestra verdad. Una ligera lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Abres lentamente tus dorados ojos y lo primero que haces es buscarme donde debería estar, te levantas agitado al comprobar que no me encontraba ahí, junto a ti, y tus doradas pupilas se tranquilizan finalmente al localizarme después de buscar frenéticamente con ellas por todo el lugar.

Caminas despacio hasta mi, llegando hasta el pequeño y oscuro rincón donde te estado observando desde algún tiempo atrás... justo antes de que amaneciera, antes que los rayos cálidos del sol se posaran sobre tus ojos y te despertaran, ahí es donde te he extrañado... donde te espero...

No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero

Cada vez que estas a mi lado, siento que los relojes paran, que detienes el tiempo con tu presencia y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar esa caricia sobre mis blancas orejas que luego termina sobre mi claro cabello. Pero el mayor de mis anhelos es recibir esa mirada, esa misma que ahora me regalas, tan tierna y cariñosa. Una mirada para mi... Únicamente mía. Algo que me pertenece tan enteramente. Como nunca nada había poseído.

Despacio tus labios se posan sobre los míos, regalándome un tierno beso mientras esos fuertes brazos me atrapan y me acercan totalmente a tu cuerpo. Y lo único que ahora deseo es que no exista el tiempo, que ambos detengamos este momento, rompo el contacto de nuestros labios, para abrazarte con fuerza mientras mi rostro se pierde en tu firme torso.

Y es que tengo miedo...

Tengo tanto miedo de que todo lo nuestro algún día vaya a terminar. Tengo miedo de no volver a estar así junto a ti una vez mas. Miedo de no volver esa mirada con la que siempre me cautivas. Miedo de no sentir tus manos desvistiéndome, como lo hacen cada anochecer.

Tengo Miedo de perderte Sesshoumaru... mi dulce felicidad...

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo tiembla y mis mejillas se sienten demasiado húmedas, pero la calidez de tu abrazo lentamente me reconforta, oigo tu ronca voz llamándome mientras me separas un poco de ti, para luego con tus suaves dedos limpiar todo el rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro, una sutil sonrisa adorna tus labios mientras susurras tantas palabras con demasiada rapidez que apenas puedo saber lo que dices con claridad. Pero claramente escuche las ultimas que susurraste en una de mis blancas orejas..

"No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero Inuyasha"

Ahora soy yo quien te sonríe y eso puedo notar que te deleita, como puedo ser tan inseguro, si siempre he sabido lo que en realidad has sentido por mi, pero no sabes cuanto necesito que me lo demuestres a cada momento, susurro aquellas mismas palabras para ti, pero cuando quiero decirte algo mas tus labios me acallan, pidiéndome corresponder aquel ardoroso beso que me sumerge llevándome hasta los mas altos grados de locura.

Y se que ya no podré pensar en nada... mucho menos cuando tu cuerpo me arrastra nuevamente hacia ese lecho que compartimos. Pero ahora me queda claro que jamás te perderé... mi dulce felicidad...

"Mi amado Sesshoumaru"

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari

Notas de la Yuka: Nyam! Me quedo muy dulce XD sabe, últimamente me han salido así XD, este fic es para las que me pidieron uno mas de SesshoumaruxInuyasha, es one-shot, pero próximamente les haré uno mas extenso XD... que mas... ha si. Dentro de poco estrenare el fic de SesshxMiroku que por ahí me han pedido... aunque no prometo nada increíble he XD... Saluditos

Ha si! DEJEN REVIEW XD aunque sea para refrescármela no?XDDD


End file.
